starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Eriadu
|sector=Seswenna sectorStar Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide |system=Eriadu systemGeonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds |suns=1: Eriadu |position=4 |moons=1 |coord=M-18 |routes=*Hydian Way *Lipsec Run *Nothoiin Corridor *Rimma Trade Route *Yankirk Route |distance= |lengthday=24 standard hours |lengthyear=360 standard days |class=Terrestrial |diameter=13,490 km |atmosphere=Breathable |climate=Polluted, later purified |gravity=Standard |terrain=*Industrial cityscape *Waste zones, later eliminated *Forests |water=*Toxic seas, later purified |interest=*Eriadu Manufacturing Shipyards *Ja-Phelar Bay *Ja Knoll *Orrineswa River *Phelar Floe *Seswenna Hall *Seswenna Sector Bank *Phelar Port *Eriadu Spaceport *Eriadu Planetary Security Launchport *Tarkin Memorial Conference Center |fauna= *Eriaduan rat *Flow-mollusk *Septoid |otherspecies=Human |language=Galactic Basic Standard |government=*Quintad *Imperial governorship |population=22 billion *86% Human *14% Other |demonym=Eriaduan |cities=*Eriadu City (capital) *Phelar *Old Town Factoryville |imports=*Foodstuffs *Medicinals *Lommite ore |exports=*Computer technology *Manufacturing *Textiles *Droids |affiliation=*Galactic Republic *Sith Empire *Brotherhood of Darkness *Galactic Empire *Eriadu Authority *New Republic *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances *Confederation *Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire }} Eriadu was the primary world in the Seswenna sector, and one of the Outer Rim's most active trade centers. It sat on the intersection of several hyperspace routes, including the Rimma Trade Route, the Hydian Way, the Lipsec Run, and the Yankirk Route. The planet had originally been on the Eriadu Bypass until the Hydian Way was remapped to run through Eriadu (reflecting economic realities) rather than Seswenna. It was an important launch point for ships headed to the Moddell sector, such as the colony ship Free Enterprise in 130 BBY. Geography Eriadu was covered in rugged landmasses and small seas. Its surface was full of dirty industry and waste zones that polluted its atmosphere, land and sea. The world remained in this polluted state because its legislators were more interested in expanding the planet's urban sprawl to match that of other city worlds like Coruscant rather than investing in atmosphere scrubbers, aquifer purifiers and waste disposal systems. Major cities on Eriadu included its capital, Eriadu City,Star Wars: Empire at War in-game description Phelar and Old Town Factoryville. The planet was also mentioned to have forests. Eriadu was orbited by one natural moon, small shipyards, and several orbital habitats. Society Eriadu was settled by Human colonists during the Galactic Republic era, prior to the Jedi Civil War. Eriaduan men tended to wear turbans and beards while women were veiled. Notable Eriaduans included the Tarkin family which played a role in the history of the Galactic Republic and the Galactic Empire. Many if not all Eriaduans were also Humanocentric. The Eriaduan accent was distinctive, and was said to be "more Core than Core". History Galactic Republic controlled much of Eriadu.]] When Eriadu was first colonized, it was mostly known for its local shellwork, despite sitting on several important hyperlanes. In 900 BBY, the Quintad, five families native to Corulag, took control of Eriadu with the intent of making it an economic powerhouse. They not only succeeded, but the economic realities caused the Seswenna sector to move its capital from Seswenna to Eriadu and reroute the Hydian Way through the planet. However, the surface was full of dirty industry and waste zones that made the atmosphere polluted. Its leaders also sought for Eriadu to bear the title of Coruscant of the Outer Rim which had been held millennia earlier by Taris until it was razed in 3956 BBY during the Jedi Civil War by a Sith fleet under Darth Malak and Admiral Saul Karath. The planet was represented in the Galactic Senate by Ranulph Tarkin and later by Shayla Paige-Tarkin during the last decades of the Galactic Republic. It remained loyal to the Republic during the Clone Wars, unlike its neighbors Sullust, Mayagil, and Sluis sectors, which joined Count Dooku's Confederacy of Independent Systems. During the Clone Wars, it was a Republic bastion and served as the headquarters for the 18th Sector Army overseen by Wilhuff Tarkin and was protected by an entire Republic fleet under Gideon Tarkin. Galactic Empire Under the Galactic Empire, the Eriaduans kept non-Human slaves. These slaves were later emancipated by the New Republic. Eriadu was also the most important Imperial drydock. The planet was the homeworld of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, formerly lieutenant governor of the planet under the Republic, who oversaw the Seswenna Sector and Oversector Outer from the planet under the New Order. After his death, the Tarkin Memorial Conference Center was constructed in Eriadu City, named to honor the late Grand Moff. After the Battle of Yavin, Ardus Kaine became the successor of Wilhuff Tarkin as Grand Moff of Oversector Outer. After the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, Grand Moff Kaine transfered the capital of Oversector Outer from Eriadu to Entralla and founded his own empire in the Outer Rim part of the New Territories. Soon after, Eriadu became the capital of the Eriadu Authority, an Imperial faction established by Superior General Sander Delvardus. However he quickly lost the approval of the ruling families of Eriadu because he sought to invade the Core whereas the families wanted him to defend the Eriadu system. In 5 ABY, Delvardus was defeated by the New Republic and fled to the Deep Core with his remaining forces. After the warlord departure, Eriadu returned to the Galactic Empire. During the Thrawn campaign, Eriadu and the Seswenna sector belonged to the core of Grand Admiral Thrawn's confederation. The Empire lost the control of Eriadu sometime after Thrawn's death in 9 ABY and the planet became a grudging member of the New Republic. Yuuzhan Vong War In 26 ABY, during the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Jedi Corran Horn, Anakin Solo, and Tahiri Veila visited the planet. During their time at Eriadu, Anakin and Tahiri came to the aid of the Rodian Jedi Kelbis Nu who was under attack by Peace Brigade agents. Before Kelbis died, they learned that Yag'Dhul would be attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong because it was where the Corellian Trade Spine and the Rimma Trade Route met. Unfortunately, the two Jedi were arrested by Eriaduan judicials and were interrogated by judicial Lieutenant Themion. During the interrogation, Anakin was subject to brutal treatment by Themion until Tahiri came to his aid. Anakin, Tahiri, and Corran escaped Eriadu on the transport Lucre. Eriadu remained a member of the New Republic and the Galactic Alliance, though there was a certain degree of resentment toward the galactic government due to the economic hardships experienced by emancipation of the slaves and the new environmental controls placed on the planet. When it became apparent that Contruum was to be attacked during the Defense of Mon Calamari, two Eriaduan taskforces jumped out of the system, though these may have been individual decisions. During the Second Galactic Civil War, Eriadu and the Seswenna sector aligned with the Confederation. Appearances *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars 36: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 1'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' * *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Death Star'' * *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' * }} Notes and references Category:Confederation-aligned planets Category:Eriadu locations Category:Fortress worlds Category:Galactic Alliance-aligned planets Category:New Republic-aligned planets Category:Galactic Republic planets Category:Planets aligned with Krayt's Empire Category:Seswenna sector planets Category:Sith-aligned planets Category:Terrestrial planets